Kazimir Andrasko
Kazimir Andrasko, more commonly referred to as Kaz, is a resident of Prague who dated Karou in the past. Appearance Kaz is described as beautiful with velvet lips and prominent Slavic cheekbones that "could have been turned on a diamond cutter's lathe." He has gold hair that falls to his shoulders, sometimes worn in a ponytail. A tattoo shaped like a cursive "K" is inked on his chest, over his heart. Personality Kaz is shallow and fame-hungry, relying on his good looks to get what he wants. He is an "actor" who mostly performs on the streets, but, as soon as he sees an opportunity that benefits himself, he will take it. For example, he comes in as a model for Karou's art school in Prague to try and win her back after they break up. Also, instead of being concerned for Karou after an attack from the seraphim, he takes the chance to play a concerned ex-boyfriend for the TV cameras and reporters. Background Kaz met Karou at Mustache Bar, and they started a relationship based mainly on their mutual attractiveness. He was the first person Karou's human body had sex with. She believed that they had a happy relationship until she later discovered that Kaz had been two-timing her with Svetla, another street performer. While Karou cursed Svetla with caterpillar thick eyebrows, Kaz had been left relatively unscathed. Plot ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' Kaz first appears when Karou is walking to school. Pretending to be a vampire, he snarls and nibbles at her neck, trying to scare and flirt with her. He then actually shows up at Karou's art school as the model for the day to try to win her back. In revenge (and out of her past anger that he cheated on her) she uses her necklace of scuppies to wish him cranny itches, causing him to flee the room in embarrassment. After Karou is thrown out of the shop by Brimstone and goes back to her flat, Kaz is waiting for her. He notices her injuries and asks if she is all right, but Karou doesn't register his voice until too late and throws him through a plate-glass door, although he is unharmed. Kaz appears again during the air battle between Akiva and Karou, when he is giving nighttime ghost tours. He tries to act "proprietary" towards Karou, but she brushes him off. When the human world is in a frenzy about the blue-haired flying girl and the man with wings, Kaz immediately takes the opportunity to get his 5 minutes of fame by claiming that he was there for the whole thing. ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' Kaz appears again in the sequel still living off of his brief fame as the man who saw the flying girl and angel. Zuzana Nováková, Karou's friend, is shown wanting her boyfriend Mikolas Vavra to pee on him as revenge but he refuses. She instead uses a balloon filled with baking soda and perfume while Kaz is filming an interview, and the moment is replayed on TV over and over again. Relationships Karou Kaz is Karou's ex-boyfriend. Memorable Quotes ... Gallery ... Trivia ... References ... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Daughter of Smoke and Bone Characters Category:Days of Blood and Starlight Characters Category:Dreams of Gods and Monsters Characters Category:Night of Cake and Puppets Characters